Merry Christmas!
by Offin
Summary: Yuuri and the group are in Japan for the holidays! After an unfortunate accident, Conrad is left feeling useless. Just as Santa had to help Rudolph find his worth, Yuuri must now do the same for his knight. (Bittersweet fluff! Mostly Conrad-centric, ConYuu, YuuCon, Conrad x Yuuri Multi-chapter fic!) Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

Japan was aglow with holiday cheer. It was getting close to Christmas time on Earth and everywhere one went the air was filled with the sounds and smells of the season.

Yuuri had planned something special this December: all of his trusted advisers would be joining him on Earth for a few days to celebrate the holidays in Japan.

Anissina, Yozak, Hube and Nicola decided to stay at the castle to keep an eye on things while the group (Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, Wolfram and little Greta) was away. They had arrived via the Shibuya-family bathtub the day before and everyone was settling into the modest household the best they could.

Gwendal and Gunter were wearing his father's clothes while Conrad was wearing Shouri's (much to his brother's dismay.) Wolfram was wearing some of his own and thanks to his over enthusiastic mother, Greta had her own wardrobe waiting for her when she arrived.

At night, Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter would be sharing the living room. His mother and father had bought two extra futons for the men while Conrad won the couch in a game of rock-paper-scissors.

Wolfram (and Greta) insisted on sleeping in Yuuri's bed (much to his own dismay.)

Ken skipped out on the invitation to sleep over; deciding to stay instead at a hotel with Jose while the man was in town- or at his own home, which was a blessing to be honest because the house was already starting to feel very crowded.

Despite this, Yuuri couldn't be happier.

His family from both worlds were together at last.

"Heya Conrad!" Yuuri greeted the man cheerfully while plopping down on the sofa next to his godfather. "Whatcha lookin' at?" Conrad smiled back and Yuuri wondered how the man could look so good despite wearing such an ugly Christmas sweater.

"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer." he said, showing Yuuri the book his mother had set out on their coffee table while decorating.

"Oh, yeah." Yuuri laughed, "It's kinda weird. My mom use to read it to us when we were little."

Conrad nodded quietly, but his eyes were transfixed on the small drawing of the deer in question. "It is... odd." Being a children's book- it was one of the only books on the table Conrad could read.

"Are you alright?" Yuuri asked, causing Conrad to feel a little embarrassed as he chuckled softly and set the book back on the table.

"Sorry," he said gently, "I suppose it's just that the story bothers me somewhat."

"How so?"

"Well," Conrad tilted his head and crossed his arms. "It's just that... the other reindeer don't like Rudolph and..."

"Yuuri dear, can you help mama hang these Christmas lights?" Jennifer cooed from across the room and Yuuri gave Conrad an apologetic look. "Sorry Conrad; hold that thought!" he said before hopping to his feet.

Conrad simply watched him go.

"It's cute."

He turned to see Gwendal sitting in the armchair nearby as he motioned at the book.

"Hm?" Conrad grinned at his older brother. "You should read it to Greta. I could help if you'd like."

"Perhaps..." Gwendal said softly, picking the book up. "What is it about?"

Conrad's smile faded without trying. "It's about a... Reindeer who's different and no one likes him. Then one day he's seen as useful because of his differences and then everyone likes him."

Conrad's frown wasn't lost on Gwendal who gave his brother a lingering look.

To Gwendal, his little brother was a puzzle.

Sometimes they both were on the same page and his brother felt like an extension of himself. Then other times Conrad was a mystery- full of emotions and thoughts that Gwendal couldn't quite grasp. Now was one of those times- the book in his hands was cute, but Conrad was looking at it with such a guarded expression.

"Is that the end?" Gwendal asked and Conrad nodded.

"More or less, then he 'goes down in history' for being useful..." Conrad rubbed his neck thoughtfully before closing his eyes. When he reopened them whatever had been troubling the second son was gone. "It has a song, you know." he said with a grin.

Gwendal gave him a glare. "Don't sing it."

" _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer~_ " Conrad laughed as his brother's grumpy face.

"Shouri's so lucky," Yuuri grumbled, watching his godfather laugh. "Why isn't he down here hanging Christmas lights?"

"Yuu-chan," Jennifer scolded, handing him another bundle of lights. "Shou-chan is very busy with schoolwork, you know that."

Gunter sighed dreamily as he helped Yuuri wrap the lights around the staircase. "Your majesty is so talented at this~" he gushed as Yuuri wondered how someone could be talented at something that required no talent what-so-ever. Wolfram chose that moment to poke his head out of the kitchen and examine the task Yuuri was up to.

"Talented?" the blonde quipped, "That looks easy! If a wimp like him couldn't even do something like that..."

"Hey, no one asked you Wolfram! What are you doing in there anyway? Baking?" Yuuri teased but wolfram nodded proudly as Greta poked her head from around the corner, too.

"Yeah!" she cheered, "We're making gingerbread people!"

"Ahhh~ that's my cute daughter...!" Yuuri smiled as his mother turned to Gwendal and Conrad.

"Gwendal, Con-chan, would you mind helping me hang these lights outside?" she asked and the two men nodded before getting to their feet. "Here's the box- Shouma usually hangs these lights but he won't be home until late..."

"No worries," Conrad picked up the box filled with lights, examining the nail gun inside. "We're glad to."

"Oh, thank you!" she clapped her hands together before giving Conrad a hug despite the box in his arms. "The ladder is in the garage." 

* * *

Yuuri stood in the driveway and watched as Conrad and Gwendal navigated the roof, putting up Christmas lights.

He didn't like it one bit.

"How does that look, your majesty?" Conrad asked, holding the lights in place so Yuuri could OK them before he nailed them down.

"It looks fine Lord Weller!" Yuuri shouted back causing the man to laugh.

"Yuuri." Conrad corrected himself.

"Just be careful!" Yuuri said for the twentieth time as he gathered more lights and made his way up the ladder. It had been lightly snowing all day and while there wasn't enough snow on the ground to make a snow man, there was enough on the ground and roof to make the job wet and slippery.

Conrad began to slowly make his way down the roof to meet Yuuri and grab the next bundle of lights as Gwendal used the nail gun to tack up loose ends.

"Here, you got it?" Yuuri asked, holding the lights above his head.

"Got it-"

As Yuuri passed the bundle to Conrad he didn't realize that some of the lights had gotten wrapped around his wrist, causing Yuuri to pull back as Conrad received it.

What happened next occurred so quickly that Gwendal didn't catch a glimpse of it- he only heard a startled yelp from Yuuri and a gasp from Conrad before a large crash rattled the roof followed by the sound of a sickening **CRUNCH** as both men hit the ground.

 _"Yuuri-Heika!"_ Gwendal shouted, sliding down the roof to peer over the side.

"My heavens! What was that!?" Gunter shouted, opening the front door with a gasp. "Oh! _Heika!_ " he shrieked, tripping over himself as he rushed to Yuuri's side.

"I'm alright!" Yuuri shouted from the bushes just under the living room window.

Gwendal then looked at his brother who was slowly getting to his feet while hugging his arm close to his chest. "Are you alright, Yuuri?" Conrad asked, as Gunter pulled the young king from the bushes.

"Heika! Oh! You must be terrified! How did this happen!? Conrart!" he snapped, whipping his head to the side to glare at the younger man. "How could you let this happen!?"

"I'm fine, Gunter!" Yuuri groaned, trying to dislodge himself from the death-grip his tutor was giving him.

"Is it broken?" Gwendal said from above, staring intensely at his sibling.

Yuuri looked up at Gwendal and then to Conrad. "What? Do you mean the ladder?"

Conrad smiled with a wince as he looked at Gwendal and nodded.

"Yes. It's broken."

This caused Yuuri's eyes to fly open wide in panic. "What? What's broken? What did you-" then he saw it.

"My arm." Conrad said, looking guilty and sheepish.

 **"It's my fault-"** Conrad and Yuuri said at the same time, apology thick in their voices.

"Oh Heika, it wasn't your fault! You could do no wrong-" Gunter gushed, tears in his eyes as he squeezed the boy tighter making him shout in protest.

"It was unavoidable," Gwendal said, climbing down carefully until he was back on solid ground. "I thought something like this would happen."

"I'm alright, Yuuri" Conrad reassured the boy as they headed inside. "It's not your fault- believe me. I should have been more mindful. I'm so glad you're alright."

* * *

 _Hohoho! Welcome to my ConYuu holiday fic! Happy holidays to everyone in the ConYuu community and thank you for all the reviews and positivity this year. You guys are the best!_


	2. Chapter 2

"That about does it!" Jose laughed as Conrad exited the emergency room with a cast.

"You really broke it good- they had to put pins in and everything huh?" Jose asked as he lead Conrad to the waiting room to see Yuuri and the others.

"It's not so bad." Conrad said, examining his right arm. "I can't believe I broke it. I can't use my hand at all like this."

"Well, Merry Christmas to you, I guess." the other man teased. "Don't worry- with those pins and that cast you'll be good as new in no time."

Conrad simply nodded and pulled his sweater sleeve down as far as it would go.

"Conrad!"

Yuuri was the first to jump out of his seat and approach him, a sad guilty look in his eyes. "How is it- are you alright?"

"Weller, we've been here for hours!" Wolfram complained. "Are you done yet so we can go home?"

"Wolfram, can you not?" Yuuri snapped, "He just broke his wrist for crying out loud-"

"I'm quite alright, really." Conrad smiled, squeezing Yuuri's arm gently with his free hand. "Yes, we can head back now. I'm sure your father is home."

"He is," Ken said cheerfully, "Your mom says dinner is ready. She changed the whole meal just for you Lord Weller." he laughed, "She said she made your favorite."

Conrad smiled as followed them to the car, Yuuri hovering at his side.

Luckily, cars made Wolfram just as motion-sick as boats, so Wolfram had to sit in the front seat where he had access to a window allowing Yuuri to pile into the back next to Conrad and Murata.

The ride was short and filled with Jose and Ken making small talk as Yuuri leaned into Conrad's side.

"I'm really sorry you got hurt, Conrad." he whispered to the man. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Conrad then leaned down to whisper into Yuuri's ear:

"No, I'm actually all **_left_** now."

Yuuri felt a chill pierce his heart as Conrad continued.

"I'm sorry if I caused you al **arm** your majesty. The doctor told me I would need to go to the ph **arm** acy later to pick up some pain killers. I suppose it might be k **arm** a- though for what, I'm not sure. At any rate, I'm glad we're not in Shin Makoku because without my right arm I'd be **left unarmed**."

"AHHHHH!" Yuuri cried in horror, "Okay, enough! Stop with the arm jokes!"

"I apologize for putting you in h **arm** 's way."

"Conrad!"

"I knew it would be a little **wrist-y** to hang lights while it was snowing."

"CONRAD."

"You walked into that one, Shibuya." Ken laughed.

"He **fell** into it." Conrad corrected.

Yuuri covered his ears and sank down in his seat.

However, despite his pouting he was thankful that Conrad felt well enough to make bad jokes.

It put his heart at ease, if only a little. 

* * *

Dinner was a simple, yet joyful affair. Jennifer had originally intended to cook ham and vegetables but due to Conrad's mishap, she made her signature curry instead. She felt awful that the man had hurt himself while helping her decorate.

"You weren't wearing snow boots? I thought you were a soldier- prepared for anything." Shouri scoffed at Conrad as the man tried to act normal while eating with his non-dominant hand.

"Shou-chan." Jennifer scolded, "We didn't have any snow boots, he was wearing your shoes."

"He's wearing my shoes now, too!?"

"Haa, I don't have an extra pair of snow shoes." Shouma said, rubbing his head. "If I'd of known you'd be on the roof today I definitely would have made sure you both had a pair."

"It's alright." Conrad reassured with a relaxed smile.

Yuuri immediately felt anger bubble up in his chest towards his brother- how dare he speak to Conrad like that?

"Papa, try the cookies Greta baked!" Greta chirped from the seat next to Yuuri, causing his anger to fizzle out.

"Oh, of course! Here it goes!" Yuuri announced before taking a bite. " _MMMM_ Oh, it's _delicious!_ " he said dramatically, making her giggle. "Greta you really made these?"

"She really did." Wolfram said, smiling at his little family.

While Greta cheerfully explained to Yuuri how she made such amazing cookies and Gunter gushed about Yuuri's parenting skills, Wolfram's attention drifted to his injured brother. Conrad had barely made a dent in his meal, choosing to eat several cookies instead.

He knew the man had a sweet tooth but it was unlike him to indulge. _'Is his hand really bothering him that much?'_ Wolfram thought, eyeing the cast. _'Why won't he eat?'_

As if to answer Wolfram's question Conrad tried once more to use his left hand with his fork, (he'd given up on chopsticks entirely) but couldn't seem to get the utensil to cooperate.

It would have been comical if the man didn't look so quietly distraught about it.

"Weller-kyo." Wolfram stood. "Come with me to the kitchen. I want the green pickled vegetables."

"Pickles?" Conrad echoed faintly in confusion as the table continued their conversations without them.

Once the two brothers were several feet out of earshot, Wolfram opened the fridge and grabbed out the jar of pickles. "Here- I can't open it." he said, handing the jar to Conrad who held it awkwardly to his chest as he stared at his brother in complete confusion.

"Wolfram-"

"What?" he snapped, crossing his arms. "Are you going to open it or not?"

"Well, I just... you really can't open it?" Conrad asked with a small smile as he set the jar on the counter and attempted to open the lid with his left hand. There was several moments of silence as Conrad struggled to grip the lid and hold the jar still with his cast.

"Well," Conrad said with a small huff of annoyance. "you chose the only person at the table with a broken wrist, Wolf. I can't open it."

"What's wrong with your arm." Wolfram demanded, arms still crossed. "Why can't you open it with your left hand?"

Conrad's eyes widened as he stared down at his little brother in stunned silence.

" _Heya guys~!_ " both men flinched as Ken suddenly appeared around the corner, "We're almost out of curry." he explained cheerfully as he passed by the brothers to retrieve the crock pot off the counter. "So uhh, what's going on here?" he asked, looking between the two.

"Nothing." Wolfram huffed in annoyance before turning on his heel and leaving the kitchen without another word.

Conrad gave the sage a sympathetic smile as he gathered the pickle jar in his arms. "Geika, I don't suppose you can open this jar for me, can you?"

"Uh, sure?" Ken smiled, setting the pot aside to help.

 _ **Pop!**_

"There!" Ken grinned. "You must have loosened it for me, that was easy!"

"... Thank you." Conrad said quietly, eyeing the jar with a furrowed brow.

"No problem~" the boy hummed cheerfully before picking up the crock pot and exiting the kitchen, leaving Conrad alone.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, Shouri immediately locked himself in his room, Ken left with Jose; and everyone else settled in for the night. Gwendal set up his and Gunter's futons in the living room while Wolfram snored away in Yuuri's bed, curled up with Greta. Shouma and his wife retired early bidding their guests good-night.

That just left Yuuri and Conrad.

Conrad was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, watching Gwendal get comfortable as Yuuri draped himself over the cushions.

"Are you tired, Yuuri?" Conrad asked, tilting his head back to look at his godson.

"Hmm? Sort of... I just doubt I'm going to get any sleep tonight." he grumbled. "Sleeping with Wolfram sucks even when we have a king-sized bed. My bed can barely fit the both of us, never mind Greta."

Conrad nodded in understanding, trying to squash the stirring of emotion in his chest from the mental image of Yuuri and Wolfram sharing a bed of that size.

"Hey, where's Gunter?" Yuuri asked as Gwendal finally slipped under the covers.

"In the restroom." Conrad said before standing with a stretch. "Would you like to step outside for a bit?"

"Sure!" Yuuri beamed. "Let me get my shoes."

It didn't take long for Conrad and Yuuri to get ready as they headed out into the night for a short walk. The air was crisp and cold, making Yuuri glad he brought his winter jacket as he huddled close to Conrad's side.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" Yuuri asked, looping his arm through Conrad's broken one.

The man shrugged and gave Yuuri a smile.

"Would you be mad if I said I've had worse?" he said softly. "It'll heal. I'm more embarrassed than anything."

"Embarrassed?" Yuuri echoed, looking confused.

"Mhmm," Conrad hummed, "It's as Shouri said- I'm a soldier... I've fallen from greater heights without injury. I should have been able to avoid it."

"Auugh, Shouri!" Yuuri groaned, "Please don't listen to him, Conrad. He's such a jerk sometimes."

"He cares about you." Conrad said, picturing Wolfram speaking about himself in such a manner and imagining what he'd like the listening party to say in return.

"Doesn't mean he's not a jerk." Yuuri grumbled. "I can't believe you broke it- what are we going to do when you get back to Shinma?" he wondered aloud. "You probably won't be able to use a sword for a while... so Wolfram's going be all 'Conrad can't protect you so I'll protect you!' and Gwendal's going to be all 'Conrad can't sign your papers for you' and I'll have to sign them all alone. Not to mention that's your throwing hand." his touch ghosted over Conrad's cold fingers. "So we can't play catch either."

Conrad's breath was caught in his throat.

Yuuri continued on without noticing.

"How will you wash your hair with only one hand? Or shave? Are you good with your left hand at all?"

"No." Conrad murmured.

"Well, you might be ambidextrous by the time your cast comes off, wouldn't that be cool?"

"I suppose..."

"Well! If you need help doing anything just let me know! I wouldn't mind." Yuuri smiled up at the man. "E-even washing your hair or... y-you know. I'd be glad to help..." he finished with a blush, turning his face away to hide from Conrad's gaze.

"Thank you, Yuuri." Conrad said truthfully, but he couldn't stop the sadness from creeping into his smile. Luckily it was dark and Yuuri was too distracted to notice.

"If you can't use your left hand that well, that means I'm also- temporarily- a better swordsman than you!" Yuuri laughed.

Conrad still couldn't form a reply, so he simply laced his numb fingers with Yuuri's the best he could and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

Whether that reassurance was for Yuuri or himself, he didn't know.

"Let's head back-" Yuuri announced with a smile, turning back the way they came. "It's getting pretty cold out." 

* * *

Conrad laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. His mind simply would not stop tormenting him.

The longer it went on, the more disturbed Conrad felt until he was breathing hard without realizing it.

Panic.

He was panicking.

 _'I never noticed- was it always this bad? '_ he thought, trying to get comfortable. _'How had I not realized it until now?'_

"Conrart."

Conrad winced upon hearing Gwendal's soft, tired voice.

"Sorry, Gwen." he whispered.

"Are you having a panic-"

"No, no." Conrad replied, rubbing a hand through his hair and across his face as he stared into the dark. "...It's not bad."

"Hn." he grunted in return. "Take deep breaths."

"Right..." Conrad nodded. Sure... deep breaths...

Both men winced upon hearing Gunter roll over- before he began to snore like an old dog.

"Night, Gwen." Conrad whispered, rolling onto his side and looking over the edge of the sofa.

"I didn't catch you."

Conrad's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ah... Well, it happened rather quickly..."

"Hn. Goodnight."

"Night..."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Conrad awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking and the sound of soft voices emerging from the kitchen.

Sitting up, he winced as he accidentally pressed down on his cast for support.

Gwendal and Gunter's futons were already folded and put away. Upon further inspection, Conrad realized he must have overslept because it was bright outside.

 _'What in the world is going on with me?'_ he thought, rubbing his tired eyes. _'I feel dreadful...'_

"Good morning uncle Conrad!" Greta greeted him, padding over to him in bare feet and pajamas. "Did you sleep in your clothes?" she giggled and Conrad rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good morning fawn," he smiled at her.

"Pick me up, uncle Conrad!" she smiled, tugging on the man. "Please?"

"Of course, princess." he chuckled, gathering her in his arms and climbing to his feet.

 **WOW** the _pain!_

Conrad's eyes snapped open, now fully awake as jolts of pain shot like lightening up his left arm; through his shoulder and down his spine.

He promptly spun around and set Greta right back down upon the couch.

"Huh?" she blinked at him, " _Up! Up! Up!_ " she cheered.

"Oof," Conrad shook his head, "Sorry fawn, I think I just pulled a muscle-"

"Pulled a muscle?" she questioned, unsure of what that meant.

"Good morning Con-chan~!" Jennifer waved at him from the kitchen. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Good morning Jennifer. Anything is fine- I have no preference."

"Greta doesn't like eggs." Greta pouted, leaning into Conrad.

"Con-chan, I laid out a fresh pair of clothes for you in the restroom."

"Thank you. I'll be right back, then." he replied, watching Greta jump off the sofa and dart into the kitchen.

In the restroom Conrad stripped down and turned on the shower- looking forward to soaking his aching muscles. Perhaps he was getting old...? Old and useless... The fall yesterday must have done more damage than he'd originally thought.

He was just about to step in when several loud knocks fell upon the door.

 _"Hey, Conrad!"_ Yuuri shouted through the door. _"Your cast can't get wet!"_

"Yuuri?"

Conrad blinked and stared down at the brace around his arm. He then opened the door with a towel around his waist. He was greeted by the sight of a pajama-clad Yuuri who blushed furiously upon seeing him.

"Uh, my mom told me to bring you this- it's a plastic bag." Yuuri explained. "Wrap your cast in it and seal it with this." he said while placing a rubber band in the man's hand. "Also your pain pills are in the cabinet."

"Good morning, Yuuri." Conrad replied, taking the offered items. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm, yeah!" he smiled, "I slept on the floor- there was no room in the bed at all." he laughed and Conrad felt his heart twinge with guilt. Yuuri should have slept on the couch, he could have slept on the floor...

"But yeah," Yuuri continued. "Make sure to wrap your cast or it'll fall apart."

"Yes, thank you. I shall."

"Okay, good... er.. w-well, e-enjoy your shower, bye!" Yuuri then awkwardly ran back to his room, leaving Conrad alone as he shut the door once more.

As he cleaned up, Conrad found out just how frustrating being one handed was going to be. His right hand was completely, utterly, useless.

His left arm wasn't much better.

When he'd lost his left arm a year ago, the one Shinou replaced it with rarely moved from its resting spot on the hilt of his sword.

This was because he could barely lift his left arm above his head- let alone use it for anything strenuous.

It was mostly for looks; Shinou had said so himself.

If Conrad had defected to Dai Cimaron to collect the boxes without a 'key'- King Belar wouldn't have found a need to keep him around. Shinou's plan wouldn't have worked. So, Shinou welded his ancestor's 800-year-old arm onto Conrad's stump using Maryoku. The Maryoku kept his body from rejecting the limb completely but magic could only go so far.

In the end, it was still someone else's arm attached to his body.

Conrad was learning the hard way just how useless the limb really was. He'd never had to rely on it before, and now it was failing him spectacularly.

To top it off, it constantly ached in protest no matter how small the task.

"Dear Shinou," Conrad whispered, looking at the mess of hair on his head. "How in the world am I suppose to brush my teeth and hair like this. I can't even maneuver a fork."

He must of been taking a long time because a knock fell upon the door once more.

"Conrad, you alright in there? Breakfast is ready."

Conrad opened the door once more- fully dressed this time- and smiled apologetically at Yuuri.

"Oh!" Yuuri said, taking a step back. "You got dressed, that's good!" he praised his knight.

Conrad didn't want to admit it took a lot out of him to even do that much.

"I apologize, Yuuri. But I'm unable to brush my hair." he said carefully.

"I can see that." Yuuri laughed. "Would you like me to help?"

"Yes, please."

Yuuri nodded enthusiastically as Conrad sat upon the closed toilet lid and allowed the boy to comb his hair. The silence between them was peaceful as Yuuri hummed tunelessly. Yuuri didn't mind in the slightest- he knew Conrad would do anything for him and he was determined to show the man he would readily return the favor.

"How's that?" he asked, looking Conrad over.

"It's perfect, thank you."

Yuuri had brushed all of his hair straight back- but it didn't bother him. It was much better than what he started with.

Yuuri stared at his hands and fidgeted quietly.

"Yuuri?" Conrad asked, reaching out to touch him.

"Um well, I w-was just w-wondering... I had planned a bunch of activities to take everyone to, you know? Like visiting an outdoor onsen or ice skating; also cherry blossoms and stuff. If you're feeling up to it would you like to go w-with me? I mean- everyone's coming along but- y-you know..." Yuuri fidgeted, his dark eyes locking on Conrad's lighter ones.

"I would love to." he said softly. "Wolfram has never been ice skating- I'm sure he and Greta will love it."

"I'm pretty excited about it. Don't forget to take your pain killers." Yuuri reminded him, taking the pills out of the medicine cabinet and watching Conrad take them. "You ready?" he then asked, motioning towards the door so they could have breakfast.

Conrad nodded and followed Yuuri to the kitchen, a smile on his lips.

* * *

Christmas wasn't a big deal in Japan but because Jennifer loved it so much, their house took on a very Santa-themed appeal during this time of year. The group had arrived in Japan 3 days before Christmas and would be celebrating Christmas and New Years in Japan before heading back home.

Yuuri had planned it this way so that the bulk of their time could be spent doing activities that would allow his retainers to get a good feel for Japan and Earth.

Those activities included: ice skating, a visit to the winter cherry blossoms, visiting a shrine, snow men, hot chocolate, snow ball fights, painting ceramics, Christmas lights, a festival, new years, gift giving, making mochi, eating new year's soba and getting good luck charms.

He wasn't sure if they'd be able to do it all, but he was determined, so immediately after breakfast was finished the entire group, (Ken, Jose, Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad, Yuuri, Wolfram, Greta, Shouri, Jennifer and Shouma) took separate cars to the main attraction of the day: an outdoor ice skating rink.

"Wow, papa look!" Greta gasped "What are those?"

"Those are ice skates," Yuuri explained, sitting Greta on a bench near the registration center so he could check her shoe size. "In a minute we'll be out there, too."

"Ohh, Conrart do you remember when we skated at Rockefeller center?" Jennifer swooned, leaning into Conrad's side with a dreamy sigh.

"I was there too, you know." Shouma laughed.

"Mmm, I remember. It was very crowded." Conrad said while attempting to shove his injured hand into a glove to no avail.

Shouri huffed as he stuffed his hands deep into his jacket pockets, glaring at Conrad. He didn't like how much attention his mother gave the guy. It set off warning bells in his head.

"What if the ice breaks? Ohhhhh..." Gunter said nervously, eyeing the numerous skaters warily.

"Don't worry, it's frozen solid." Ken chirped, patting the older man's back. "This is a man-made rink so there's no need to be concerned."

"It's too cold." Wolfram muttered, wrapping his scarf more securely around his neck. "How long until I can have the chocolate drink."

Yuuri laughed at this, looping his arm through Wolfram's. "You mean hot chocolate, right? Remember I brought it to Shinma last year?" he smiled, "There's a tent over there that's selling it but you have to wait until I can get everyone's skates for me to go with you."

"I'll go with you." Conrad said hesitantly, smiling at his brother. "We can buy it while Yuuri gets everyone situated."

"Fine." Wolfram grumbled as Yuuri handed him Earth currency.

"Conrad, can you get everyone a cup?" Yuuri asked, "This should be enough money."

Conrad nodded as he followed Wolfram to the tent on the other side of the rink.

"Are you going to get on the ice?" Wolfram asked Conrad as they waited for their drinks.

"No, I don't think so." Conrad laughed. "I would be in real trouble if I fell and broke something else."

"People break bones doing this?" Wolfram gasped, "What's the point to this horrible past time!?"

"It's for fun, Wolf." he chuckled, ordering the correct amount of drinks for the group while showing Wolfram how to pay. "Greta looks excited."

"Hmph, I guess..."

When the beverages were ready Conrad tried to pick up the bulk of the drinks before quickly realizing he was outnumbered. Even with the help of drink holders, there was no way for Conrad to carry more than three individual cups at a time and even then- he was carrying them in the crook of his arm.

"Ugh, step aside." Wolfram groaned. "Let me take them, you're useless."

"Thank you..." Conrad muttered as he watched his brother collect the drinks. "They're hot so just be carefu-"

" _Eiiii hot!_ What the hell!?" Wolfram shouted, nearly dropping the drinks as one began to spill onto his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Conrad watched with a smile as everyone experienced the joys and tribulations that came with ice skating.

"What are you laughing at, Weller!?" Wolfram snapped while clinging to the wall for dear life.

"If you'd like, I could teach you how to skate." Conrad laughed, causing Wolfram to glare at him.

"As if!"

Behind Wolfram, Yuuri was teaching Greta with the patience of a saint. Nearby was Ken, who was smiling and faring rather well.

Then there was Gunter who appeared to be a natural as he glided across the ice like it was what he was born to do. Which was a stark contrast to Gwendal who stiffly marched behind him, looking embarrassed and miserable.

"Let me off this damn thing!" Gwendal snapped, reaching the wall where Wolfram was.

"The exit is on the opposite end." Conrad said with a smile as Gwendal stared in disbelief of how far the exit was from his current position. He briefly considered jumping the wall to escape, but dismissed it a moment later when he realized he would have to forfeit all dignity to achieve his goal.

Conrad took another sip of his hot chocolate.

"Yuuri! Wait for me!" Wolfram huffed, pulling himself along as Gwendal made eye contact with Conrad.

"Get me my shoes." Gwendal quietly ordered his brother, who laughed at him.

"Come now, Gwen- perhaps Gunter can teach you how to skate?"

 **"Conrart."**

" _Ahh, Gwendal! This is simply marvelous!_ We must bring this to the people of Shinmakoku!" Gunter sighed dreamily, skating up to Gwendal and linking arms with the man.

"Don't touch me!" Gwendal snapped, grabbing hold of the wall once more.

As Gunter pulled Gwendal away once more, Conrad sighed.

"Feeling blue, Lord Weller?" Jose chuckled as he appeared behind Conrad and took a seat next to him on the bench.

"Blue?" Conrad asked.

"Sad." Jose informed, "You look a little lonely over here."

"I'll be alright." Conrad shrugged. "I'm happy if I can watch."

"Doesn't mean you're not lonely." Jose said knowingly, leaning into his friend's side. "Say, you and I haven't caught up. Tell me, how was quitting cigarettes?"

Conrad huffed at that. "I wish you'd never introduced them to me, it was awful." he grumbled, fingering the cup in his hand. "They don't have anything like them in Shinma. I craved them for weeks."

"Hey, it wasn't me-! That was all Shouma's fault." Jose defended.

"You didn't warn me..."

"Ah, my bad... Well anyway, would you like a cigarette?"

Conrad simply gave the man a look as Jose laughed.

"Just don't get addicted to those pain pills, the ones the doc prescribed to you, okay? Those are harder to kick."

"Noted..."

"Uncle Conrad, look!" Greta screeched with excitement, waving at him. "Look, I'm skating!"

"I can see that." Conrad said as he waved to Yuuri, Ken and Greta.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Jose sighed wistfully. "To think not long ago we were holding those boys in the palms of our hands."

"To be honest, I don't like thinking about it." Conrad said softly as he watched the boys get off the ice and make their way to the bench.

"Haaa~ I'm exhausted!" Yuuri sighed, flopping down on the bench next to Jose. "That was a lot harder than I remember..."

"You did really well, Shibuya." Ken grinned as he took off his skates.

"Did you see me, Uncle Conrad?" Greta asked, looking up at the man as he picked her up with some difficulty and set her on his knee.

"Yes, fawn you did very well."

"Yuuri! You didn't wait for me, you insensible lout!" Wolfram shouted, out of breath as he trudged his way to his fiance.

"Ahhhh! R-Restroom! Be right back!" Yuuri cried, leaping to his feet and taking off in the direction of the restrooms before Wolfram could grab him.

"Augh!" Wolfram snapped in irritation as he watched Yuuri run off.

"Don't take it to heart, sweetie- he's always like that." Jennifer giggled as she made her way to the bench with her husband in tow.

"I'll follow him." Shouri grumbled. "I need to use the restroom too."

"Oh, that was wonderful~" Gunter swooned as he sat down and began removing his skates. Conrad looked up in time to see Gwendal trudging towards him on unstable legs.

"Gwendal, did you see me? Did you?" Greta chirped as the man sat down next to her.

"Yes, I saw." Gwendal tried to smile at her before shooting Conrad a stony look.

* * *

The entire day transpired in a similar fashion.

Whether it was making snow men, having snow-ball fights, eating lunch, painting ceramics or making mochi- Conrad would watch and everyone else would enjoy.

He was happy.

He was glad they were all together and it was enough. It should have been enough. However, Conrad found himself sighing more than usual and his smile hard to maintain.

Now they were paying visit to a shrine before heading home and Conrad took comfort in the fact that he didn't need his arm to walk around a shrine.

That is, until they reached the entrance.

There was a water basin sitting by the front gate that Yuuri stopped in front of as he began to explain to the group how to go about washing one's hands and mouth before entering. **[1]**

Folding up his umbrella and stashing it within the umbrella stand at the entrance, Shouma turned to Conrad to help the man wash his hands the best he could with a cast on. When the group was finished, they approached the gate only to be stopped at the entrance.

"Pardon sir, I regret to inform you that no injuries can enter. They are impure." **[2]** the man said, holding a hand out to prevent Conrad from entering.

"Oh, I forgot!" Yuuri groaned. "I'm sorry Conrad, in certain shrines they won't let you enter if you have injuries as they're a sign of impurity. Instead, we'll enter and pray for you." he explained.

Conrad wanted to laugh, but thought against it as he bowed respectfully.

"Not to worry, Yuuri. I'll wait for you outside."

"Sorry, Conrad- we'll just be a minute!"

With that, Yuuri followed his family inside and Conrad turned around to walk back down the small path leading to the dirt parking lot. Once he reached the vehicles, he realized Shouma had the keys- so Conrad did the only thing he felt he could do and leaned against the car with his arms crossed.

He had to admit it, he wasn't handling this very well.

 _'I'm miserable.'_ Conrad thought, hugging himself to keep warm. _'I never realized how completely useless I am without my hand... to make matters worse, it hasn't stopped throbbing or itching all day.'_ Conrad sighed, trying to will the itchiness away.

"Oi, Weller."

Conrad's head snapped up as Shouri emerged from the path, marching towards him.

"Hello, Shouri... Did you forget something in the car?" Conrad asked.

"No, I finally have a moment to talk to you alone." he grumbled. "Stop being friendly with my mother!"

"..." Conrad closed his eyes as he wished to be left alone once more. Being lonely and miserable was better than being lonely and miserable and having to deal with Shouri Shibuya.

"Shouri... Jennifer and I are friends, nothing more."

"I'm telling you to show her respect! Call her Shibuya-san for now on, got that!?"

"As you wish." Conrad said simply, "Is that all, Shouri?"

"No, while you're at it, stop being so friendly with my brother! He's your king, isn't he? I hate how informal you and your brothers are with him-"

"Unfortunately, Shouri, Yuuri insists on informality."

"I noticed that he makes you correct yourself when you call him 'majesty' but that doesn't mean you should give in. You and your demon friends should be less chummy with him."

"Shouri... if you can convince Yuuri to be less informal with us, then we will be."

"Fine, I'll talk to him- but remember what I said!" Shouri spat.

He smiled at that, knowing a talk with Yuuri about proper titles would be wasted breath. "Understood." Conrad said simply, absently rubbing his arms to prevent the cold from seeping in. "Is that all?"

Shouri seemed to pause for a moment as if trying to come up with something else.

"No, that's not all... my mother gave you my best winter jacket."

Conrad fought the urge to roll his eyes as he took the jacket off and handed it over.

"I aim for peace." he said quietly, eyeing Shouri who was already wearing a jacket and didn't know what to do with the extra one now that he had it.

"Good man." Shouri smirked, reveling in how easy his objectives were met. _"Ja ne!" **[3]**_

Conrad watched him go with mild irritation. "Shouri... you use to be so cute when you were a child. What happened?" he muttered to himself as he watched the younger man fade from view. "Why me? You don't seem to give Gwendal any grief..."

Several minutes passed by, then thirty, then sixty before Conrad began to wonder how much longer the group would be. To add some icing to the cake of Conrad's life: it began to snow. He sighed in a resigned way as peered through the car window before walking around both cars, trying all of the door handles.

No luck.

So, Conrad walked back up to the entrance of the Shrine to retrieve Shouma's umbrella from the umbrella stand so he could wait comfortably.

Standing in front of the multitude of umbrellas, Conrad stared in silent contemplation.

 _'Was it blue... or black?'_ he thought to himself as he shifted through the umbrellas there. _'Well, I truly can't remember, so black it is.'_ he sighed, picking up an umbrella.

The man who had turned him away from the gate was standing nearby and stared at him while he made this decision. Conrad politely nodded to the man before opening the umbrella and turning back down the path so he could wait on the only bench around.

While sitting on the bench, that was mostly just a solid wood plank, Conrad waited.

And waited.

... and waited.

The longer he waited the more he began to feel his lack of sleep catching up with him. _'It shouldn't be much longer.'_ he thought, absently rubbing his numb fingers. _'I would walk to a store, but I have no way of letting the others know...'_

"Excuse me, sir?"

Caught off guard, Conrad leapt to his feet, tossing the umbrella down as his body went into defense mode, hands clenching into fists before he had a moment to process the situation.

"Woah, stop right there!"

Conrad was surprised to see two police officers standing in the snow, one had his hand firmly gripped around the baton at his waist and the other looked just as shocked as Conrad.

"My apologies, officer." Conrad said, visibly relaxing. "I didn't hear you approaching."

"Take it easy, we only want to ask you some questions." the officer said in a commanding yet calm voice.

"Of course," Conrad smiled. "How may I help?"

Conrad's reaction must have truly disturbed the officer because no matter how un-threatening Conrad tried to be, the man remained tense.

"We're looking for someone, we'd like to see your I.D. please." the officer said as Conrad nodded in understanding.

"Alright," he said, looking back at Shouma's umbrella which was slowly rolling away down the incline they were on. "It's in my wallet, hold on one moment..."

Conrad froze when he suddenly realized his wallet was in the pocket of the jacket he'd been wearing.

The jacket Shouri took with him.

 _'What did Jose say about police officers...?'_ Conrad thought, trying to remember the different etiquette and what rights civilians had and didn't have when dealing with police. _'I can remember the names of everyone playing for the Boston Red Sox, but I don't remember anything about dealing with police.'_ he thought miserably as he smiled at the men.

"Ah, unfortunately it seems I have misplaced my wallet..."

The officers gave each other a look- one that Conrad could tell didn't bode well for him.

"We're here because we got a call about a man was trying to break into cars. Then we got another call describing a similar looking man who stole an umbrella from this shrine."

Conrad stared in silence for a moment before looking back at the umbrella that was three quarters of the way down the hill, laying on it's side.

 _'Was Shouma's umbrella blue, then?'_ he wondered as he looked back at the men.

"They described him as a tall foreigner with a handsome face."

"Well, that's kind of them." Conrad chuckled. However, neither man seemed to find it funny in the slightest.

"It's snowing out, sir. Why don't you ride with us to the station where we can talk to you in more detail."

Conrad sighed. Although he couldn't remember anything at all about the police of this world, he knew if he was innocent he had nothing to hide and that it would be foolish to fight them. So he nodded and gave them another small smile. "Alright."

"We're going to handcuff you, but it's only procedure. Please understand." the officer said, producing handcuff and approaching Conrad who was almost a foot taller than him. Conrad nodded as he held out his wrists.

The left handcuff went on just fine, but the right one wouldn't fit over his cast. After a moment of struggling the officer sighed and handcuffed Conrad's left arm to Conrad's belt loop.

"Please follow me." the officer said, directing Conrad by the arm to their vehicle.

Once he was in the police car, Conrad leaned against the window and watched the second officer pick up the umbrella and take it with him.

He tugged on the handcuffs around his wrist, feeling claustrophobic. He hated being bound- it gave him intense anxiety. Being put in shackles back in his home world almost always meant dealing with life and death situations.

The car pulled out of the lot a moment later and all was silent once more.

* * *

 **[1]** Some shrines have you wash and rinse your mouth before entering. Not all Shrines do this.

 **[2]** In some shrines it's not proper to enter if you have an open wound as it's deemed 'impure.' I don't think they would actually turn you away for something like a broken arm, but for the sake of the story I rolled with it.

 **[3]** "Ja ne!" roughly translates to "See ya!"


	6. Chapter 6

Nearly four hours had passed since Yuuri had entered the temple with his family.

Once they were done preforming all of the traditional rituals, his mother pointed out that there was a lovely market place on the opposite side of the temple. They all decided to walk around it and ended up spending a lot of time shopping and eating there.

Yuuri had a blast showing Greta and Wolfram all there was to see while also teaching Gwendal and Gunter something (for once!)

 _'The only thing that could make this better would to have Conrad here to help me with Shin Makoku references.'_ Yuuri thought as he ate with his family. _'Come to think of it... how long has it been?'_

"Shouri, what time is it?" Yuuri asked suddenly, feeling disoriented as he tried to recall how long they'd been in the shrine.

"Past five." Shouri said simply.

" **PAST FIVE!?** " Yuuri shrieked, jumping to his feet. "We've been in here for four hours!? Has anyone seen Conrad?"

"He couldn't enter the Shrine, remember Shibuya?" Ken said, mid-chew.

"Mm, he's probably waiting in the car... oh- I didn't even think about it until now!" Jennifer gasped, "Poor dear, I hope he's alright..."

"He's fine." Wolfram shrugged, not even bothering to open his eyes as he rested his head on the table. "He knows how to take care of himself."

Just then Jennifer leaned across the table to tap Shouri's shoulder. "Shou-chan, isn't that the jacket Con-chan was wearing?" she asked her son, who's eyes snapped open as a guilty expression came over him.

"Now that you mention it," Jose joined in, "I thought he left wearing that-"

"N-no this is my jacket, I've had it all day." Shouri grit out, avoiding their eyes.

"No, I definitely remember Conrad wearing that." Yuuri said, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "What are you hiding, Shouri? Never mind, I'm going to go check on Conrad!" Yuuri exclaimed, turning on his heel and marching towards the exit.

"Yuuri, wait for me, you wimp! Can't you see it's snowing outside?"

Yuuri froze in his steps as he caught a glimpse of the outdoors. He had been inside for so long he hadn't realized how much snow had fallen. Being in the mountains in rural Japan meant this kind of weather wasn't out of place but it was still a bit shocking.

"I'm sure he's fine." Wolfram grumbled. "Did you forget he's a soldier? Lord Weller's been through far more than a little snow."

"Do you really think so?" Yuuri murmured, unconvinced.

"Well, he's definitely not waiting in the car." Shouma sighed, pulling the keys from his pocket. "I know I locked them when we got out."

Yuuri couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his chest as he stared out the window.

"Well, let's all head back." Ken said cheerfully, "It's getting late anyway, right Shibuya? We should head home so we can start again early tomorrow."

"Mm, right!" Yuuri readily agreed, thankful that his friend was getting everyone moving.

He desperately wanted to make sure Conrad was okay.

* * *

 _"A-arrested!?"_ Yuuri cried in horror, causing the old woman to flinch.

"Ahh, sorry Ma'am can you describe him to us again?" Ken asked with a nervous smile as the lady clutched her bag to her chest warily.

"W-well it's as I said..." she said, looking into the distance as she tried to picture the man's face. "He was a tall, handsome foreigner with a cast... He spoke Japanese but you could tell he was a foreigner. Did I mention how handsome he was? He was wandering around when two officers approached him. They handcuffed him and took him away."

"Auaaahhhhh!" Yuuri groaned, "Why was he arrested?!"

Currently, Yuuri and his family were outside of the shrine. Yuuri's parents were speaking to the staff while the others waited in the car to escape the snow. Yuuri and Ken had decided to ask people nearby if they had seen Conrad when they'd discovered an old lady who had seen him. She told them she'd seen a man matching Conrad's description getting arrested a few hours ago.

"Thank you ma'am." Ken said, bowing to the woman as Yuuri turned on his heel and took off running.

"Wait, Shibuya! Where are you going?"

"I have to tell my parents!" Yuuri said, jogging up to his mother and father. They were just finishing us their conversation with the staff when Yuuri interrupted them.

"Mom, Conrad's been arrested!" Yuuri cried, pulling on her arm. "We have to go-"

"Call me mama, Yuu-chan." His mother said, brushing Yuuri's bangs out of his eyes. "We know, dear. Conrart just called us from the police station and left a message on Jose's phone."

"R-really?" Yuuri gasped, relief flooding him. "...He knows Jose's number?"

Shouma thanked the men at the gate and turned to leave. "We're headed to the police station." Shouma said quietly. "I think there's been a very big misunderstanding."

In the car, Yuuri stared out the window at the passing scenery with a concerned expression etched on his face.

 _'I can't believe this.'_ Yuuri thought, guilt gnawing at him. 'Who would call the police on Conrad? I can't imagine anyone thinking he's a bad guy..." Yuuri winced at his own thoughts as memories of his perfect knight wearing Dai Cimaron's colors flashed through his mind.

 _'That was different!'_ Yuuri argued with himself. _'Conrad's the sweetest man I know. He's got good reasons for everything. I bet it's all a misunderstanding.'_ he sighed as Wolfram leaned against him in the back seat.

"Are you still worried, wimp?" the blonde grumbled, looking sleepy. "Even if he is useless, he's still smart."

"Useless how? You mean 'cause he broke his arm?" Yuuri asked, looking at the blonde.

"Yeah, he couldn't even open the vegetable jar." Wolfram yawned. "Or carry the chocolate drinks."

"C-come to think of it... I had to brush his hair this morning... But he still has his left hand..." Yuuri spoke mostly to himself as Wolfram became dead weight on his shoulder. "Hey Wolf?" Yuuri looked down at the blonde who was snoring softly. "Wolf? Are you asleep? Ugh..." Yuuri groaned, giving up on the other boy. "It's rude to fall asleep while I'm talking..."

He would have talked to Ken, who was on the other side of Wolfram- but the boy was wearing headphones so Yuuri let him be.

With a sigh, he turned his attention back to the window.

 _'Conrad... I'm worried about you.'_ he frowned as a blush crept onto his face. _'The whole reason I wanted everyone to come to Earth was so I could have a little alone time with him. Instead he broke his hand and I've been forced into sleeping on the floor while Wolfram hogs my bed.'_ Yuuri thought bitterly.

 _'I have to get him alone tomorrow. I've been meaning to ask him about some things...'_

Yuuri's eyes snapped into focus as they entered the parking lot to the police station.

* * *

"Well, that's everything." the officer said, handing Conrart's I.D. back to Shouma. "He really did misplace his wallet! Things like this happen from time to time, we're sorry it inconvenienced you. We got a report about a shady fellow looking into car windows so we had to follow up. However, your man Conrart here had me cracking up the whole time. He's been very calm and cooperative. By the way, I bet you didn't know this but sometimes people who break into cars make and wear home-made casts to bust car windows with."

"Really? They bust car windows with casts?" Shouma asked, looking skeptical as the other officer went through a series of doors to retrieve Conrad.

"Yeah, they do it so they don't have to carry a tool around with them and can pretend they wouldn't be able to bust a window due to having a broken arm." Just as the officer finished speaking, Conrad appeared- looking tired. He had a smile on his face but Shouma could immediately tell just how exhausted the man was.

"Hold on, let me unhook your handcuffs." The officer said, producing the key.

"Thank you." Conrad said as he was handed back over to Shouma and Jennifer. "You're frozen!" Jennifer gasped, touching Conrart's face. "You poor thing."

"Conrad." Yuuri smiled with relief, hugging his godfather. "I can't believe we left you for so long, I'm so sorry."

Just then, the second officer exited the back office and spotted the small family gathered in the lobby. "Ah, no need to worry, sir." the officer smiled, addressing Shouri. "It was all a misunderstanding. He wasn't breaking into cars. However, we appreciate you being an active citizen!"

Shouri's eyes suddenly went wide as he stared mouth-agape at the officer. "W-what ever happened to anonymous tips!?" Shouri barked as realization fell upon the small group.

"S-Shouri...?" Yuuri stuttered, his face turning bright red as he clenched his hands into fists. "You called the police-!?"

"Not now," Shouma ordered, giving Shouri a disappointed look. "It's late. Let's get home first, then we can talk as a family."

* * *

Due to the anger between Shouri and his little brother, the boys took separate cars home. Yuuri insisted on riding in the back seat of his parents car in-between Conrad and Ken.

The ride home was through the dark and Conrad fought to keep his eyes open. Normally he was unable to fall asleep- but in a cruel twist of fate, Conrad found himself barely able to stay awake as he sank into his seat, resting his head against the window.

 _"Conrad."_ Yuuri asked quietly, his voice a faint whisper as he leaned into the man's side. _"Are you awake?"_

It took the brunette a while to respond, and when he did, his voice was low and faint.

"...Yes."

 _"I want to go to the festival of lights with you tomorrow. Would you like to go?"_

"Mmm..." Conrad mumbled, lifting his left arm and draping it over Yuuri's shoulders. "...Understood."

"Conrad...?"

Silence.

His godfather was down for the count and Yuuri smiled at the fact that he could see the man in such a vulnerable state. He'd never get to see Conrad like this in Shinma- the man had too many responsibilities to keep track of to let his guard down for even a second.

But here, he could just be Conrad and Yuuri was thankful for that.

"Just don't forget." Yuuri murmured, his own eyelids heavy as he leaned against the man, lacing his fingers with Conrad's slack ones. " _I want to spend time with you..."_

Ken pretended not to notice them, a smile on his face.


End file.
